


What Happened Here?

by OneEyedBuck



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Death, One Shot, angst???, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: A little something based off Taehyun's scene in Eternally.Basically just his reaction to seeing Yeonjun... dead.
Kudos: 4





	What Happened Here?

**Author's Note:**

> We can't make regular posts on AO3 so I can't really show my love in a normal way for the Eternally MV so here's a love letter in the form of angst.

A few seconds ago, the alarm was ringing in our practice room.

A few seconds ago, we were all panicking as the room began to shake. 

Now? I'm looking at my friend. We're both surrounded by a field of flowers, but we're both sitting in a pool of swirling purple and white paint... well, I'm standing. 

My friend is sitting down on a raggedy looking chair wearing a flower crown, but sticks seemed to wrap around his body as well. The only light here was something like a spotlight, it's shining on my friend. 

The same purple paint that I'm standing in was dripping down from my friend's neck. He looks vacant, he isn't even sitting up straight. 

That... can't be blood, can it? 

He was just now with us back in the practice room, he... couldn't be dead. But something _must_ have happened here! 

Everything seemed to contradict itself. He looked dead, but wore of wildly colored flowers on his head. 

The lighting on him makes him look almost like a god that I should bow down to, but he was just sitting in an old chair wearing plain white clothing. 

I stood there in silence, staring at my friend. Nothing could break it anyway. 

What happened here? 

What happened to _him?_

I just want to leave this place.

 _Please,_ someone get me out of here.


End file.
